A Dangerous Game to Play
by Mariavc
Summary: Grant Ward is a traitor, a cold blooded murderer; but he's about to break. Skye found his weakness and she's ready to play. They have their missions, but he's running out of time and she has yet to realize that she has a weakness too. Skyeward post "The only light in the darkness" (it has spoilers) and a sequel to all my Skyeward stories.


A/N: I'm back!… I don't even know where this is going, but I'm positive, I still think something good has to happen. This is the last addition for all my Skyewarsd stories, remember that they are all part of the same continuity… this one follows after "Thow sides of the coin" and, of course… after "The only light in the darkness". You know how I work. hahaha

If you want to read all… start with "Protective" you'll find it in my profile.

In other news… I have tumblr now. If you want to follow me, I'm **marivcblog** (because I'm super creative with names) I don't even know how to use it properly, so I could use some help hahah.

Please, show some love, leave your feedback.

I don't own this characters.

* * *

**A DANGEROUS GAME TO PLAY**

"There" Skye said when she gave him the coordinates. She smiled.

"Ok" Grant replied and set the course.

"I didn't know you could pilot the bus… guess there are many things I still don't know about you, agent Ward" she said.

"We'll get to that" Grant smirked and then changed the subject "the bus is capable of automated flight. I just had to set the coordinates" He made a pause, just staring at her… there was something in her eyes, something different "I thought it would be somewhere else"

"What?" she frowned

"This… location you set to decrypt the hard drive"

"Oh… that… It was kind of a random choice. You know…" She swallowed when Grant leaned closer to her. Skye wanted to lean back. With a quick look she confirmed that the cockpit door was open. But what the hell was she planning to do? Parachute out of the plane? Hide from-

His fingers touched her face softly and her brain took a few seconds to reboot, but then… when she looked at him, she felt no threat. She forced herself to remember Agent Koening's dead body, but it felt like it was in a different life. His eyes were not the eyes of a murderer… his smile…

Then she remembered the way he lied to her. Maybe his story about the abusive brother and parents was just bullshit too… maybe… May… what if he had killed May too?. A scared whimper almost escaped her throat, but she held it like a champ.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? What? No.. Nothing" she smiled

"You froze for a second there"

"Well… this is something a girl wouldn't want to admit to a guy" he frowned and Skye continued, avoiding his eyes "I … you make me kind of nervous" and that was true.

Grant chuckled. And Skye thought that everything about him looked so real, his smile, it seemed genuine. He looked just… happy.

"You? Nervous?" His grin grew wider and that pissed her. Mostly because seeing him like that made her feel kind of nice.

And then there was his hand on her cheek… and moving down to her neck. Skye licked her own lips. There was some kind of magnetism between then, she could feel it, and she knew that this was a dangerous game to play, but no one played harder than her.

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him for a passionate kiss that almost caught him by surprise. Grant moaned softly and Skye smiled against his lips. She deepened the kiss and he responded fiercely.

Grant pulled her to his lap with one move, and she let him. She barely stopped to take a quick breath and continued, loosing control, forgetting about games and lies for a second, feeling her own heart racing against his. Skye knew she had an impact on him… of some sort; maybe not real feelings, but desire… that was definitely there, and starting to show in a very obvious way under her.

How far was she willing to go? He wanted her, yes; but she wanted him too, bad… and that was fucked up, wrong. But her fingers continued in his hair, his neck, and his shoulders, digging hard when his mouth reached her neck with more hot kisses. Now she moaned, there were no winners in this game.

His hands started to pull her jacket off, and he almost lost it when she moaned again, right next to his hear. He needed her, not just for 24 hours. He wanted more.

He stopped.

For a few seconds they didn't move. All they heard was heavy breathing, hearts pounding.

He finally looked at her, his eyes all dark… but there was something else there… sadness?

"Grant" Skye said and he tried to smile.

"I…" he was still trying to catch his breath "Maybe this is not the right time" he tried to avoid her eyes. He felt weak, guilty, and angry, all at the same time.

She had him.

Skye started reorganizing her thoughts, planning her next play as she moved back to her seat.

"You're right" she finally said with a smile "We have a mission" she swallowed. Indeed she had her very own mission. And her not-so-clear feelings towards Ward wouldn't get in her way.

She just ignored the pain in her own heart when she looked at him, his sad eyes. He got himself into that situation. If there was some good in him, he could have changed months ago, he could have told Coulson, told her. She would have listened, gave him a chance to make it right.

Now it was too late. That man had just killed a good man in cold blood… and probably May, a member of their team, a woman he knew… very well. Still, he didn't hesitated to do that, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill Fitzsimmons, or Coulson.

Coulson… he had warned her. She didn't want to listen.

But now she knew for sure that Grant Ward had a weakness. And it was up to her to protect the team and put an end to his plans by being that weakness, even if she had to put her heart at stake.

"Skye" He said and she looked at him again "I don't want you to get hurt" she frowned and he continued "Not just physically… I want to… you know I've always tried to protect you"

"Hey" she took his hand "I'm good, ok? I'm here with you. I know you won't let anything happen. I know that if you knew who Garrett was you wouldn't have let him order to shoot me"

Skye noticed how he tightened his grip on her hand, so she continued her attack. Of course… what he said about Garret, about Hydra in the fridge… that was all lies.

"But now he's gone, and I know it wasn't easy for you. But he wanted god knows what from me… you said it yourself. He wasn't going to stop. But I'm safe now, and I got you back, safe too" She smiled and squeezed his hand when he looked at her, he looked broken, he opened his mouth like he was trying to say something.

"It's not over… maybe" he cleared his throat. "We need to focus. Hydra is still out there"

"But we're not alone. We have our team, and Eric… and May, wherever she is"

He just nodded.

"Nothing bad is going to happen as long as we're all together. Pieces solving a puzzle, remember?"

"Yes"

"Then trust me, everything is going to be ok. I trust the team, and I trust you"

He nodded again, and tried to smile.

"I think… I'm going to make us something to eat" Skye raised and eyebrow "I mean… we're clearly tired and… we need food. We don't know what's waiting for us next"

"Yeah… we don't know" She muttered when grant stood up. He smiled at her and left the cockpit.

Skye let do of a breath that she didn't know she was holding. And that's when it hurt… when it hit her, everything she said, everything she knew, everything she felt… it was bigger than just attraction, bigger than a traitor in a world of spies.

She closed her eyes, she wanted to cry like she did back at providence… she thought she had gathered herself after that, but she was still as broken. And she had to keep going.

Then she saw it, the hard drive. Grant left it in the cockpit, when he never let it out of his sight since he came back. She frowned; her brain was still going through everything that had happened in the last couple of days… and what was ahead. What if she destroyed it? Then hydra would never get what they wanted.

Garrett.

Grant always knew. He was only loyal to him… but why?

Then something clicked in her brain. What if the family story was real? What if… someone pulled Grant out of that living hell?... How did he end up in Shield anyway?

His eyes, that something in his eyes. She saw it before; she saw when he was with her, when they talked.

She was pulled out from her thoughts when she heard a loud sound, like… a smack against metal. She jumped out of her seat instinctively and ran, looking for him.

He was in the kitchenette; she caught a glimpse of him looking at his watch before he pulled a boyish smile.

"What happened?" she walked towards him.

"What?" he looked confused.

"I heard something" she noticed that his knuckles were red, but didn't mention it.

"Oh… that, I dropped a pot… ehm… I'm making sandwiches"

"Is that the only thing you make? Sandwiches?" she teased, and looked at his hand again quickly… but then he hide it. She smiled at him.

"Well… I made you one before, but you rejected it so… you have to try this now, I'm pretty good at sandwich-ing" He smiled playfully, making her chuckle.

"Wow… you almost seem like a totally different person when you're all flirty, Grant Ward"

"I have many facets" he continued proceeded to take some ingredients out of the fridge.

"I bet you do" she smiled "I hope you let me see all of them"

Grant smiled and out of nowhere, pulled her close and kissed her forehead. Pressing her against him for a few seconds before letting her go. And as weird as it sounded, she felt protected.

She couldn't see his eyes right now, thankfully, because all that sadness was turning into fear, desperation.

He had a mission, and he was running out of time.


End file.
